Beauty Black Angel Part 2
by Zie-zie theresa
Summary: 'kurasa tiada lagi gunanya aku hidup, keputusasaan ku memanggil dia, the black angel, memanggilku masuk kedalam kegelapan menghisap jiwaku perlahan'


**Beauty Black Angel**

**Part 2 of 3**

Author: Zie-zie Theresa

Cast:

-Kim Heechul,

-Choi Siwon

-other Super Junior member

-and other cast

Category: Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi, BL

Summary:

'_kurasa tiada lagi gunanya aku hidup,_

_keputusasaan ku memanggil dia, the black angel,_

_memanggilku masuk kedalam kegelapan_

_menghisap jiwaku perlahan'_

_Siwon pov _

Burung-burung berkicau riang membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku segera bangun dari kasurku mencari sosok itu. Sebelum aku memutar kenop pintu kamarku seseorang telah lebih dulu membukanya.

"Siwon-sshi sudah bangun?" senyum riang tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Kajja aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu". Dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah mengikutinya menuju ruang makan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucapku selagi dia menyiapkan sarapanku.

"Aku? Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Gomawo sudah merawatku tadi malam." Katanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum riang. Dengan gerakan anggunnya dia duduk di hadapanku. Aku memulai makanku.

"Kau tidak makan Heechul-ah?"

"Ani.. Indera perasaku berbeda dengan mu."

"Jinja? Lalu, kau makan apa? Aku tidak melihatmu makan dari kemarin". Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mmhh.. Makananku adalah jiwa manusia". Matanya mengisyaratkan penyesalan

"Dulu sekali aku juga manusia sama sepertimu". Aku sedikit tercengang atas pernyataannya.

"Mwo-ya? Lalu, bagaimana sampai kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Semua berawal dari.."

Back sound When the Love Falls - Yiruma

_Heechul pov_

_Seoul, 26 Desember 1812_

Sinar mentari yang hangat menyambut datangnya hari yang baru. Aku bergegas mandi untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Hari ini umurku genap 16 tahun. Para pelayan telah mengambilkan hanbok yang sesuai untuk merayakan pesta kali ini. Oh ya, aku adalah Kim Heechul, anak semata wayang keluarga bangsawan Kim. Setelah selesai aku diantarkan menuju ruangan dimana pestaku diadakan.

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku melihat keadaan ruangan tempat pestaku diadakan. Kedua orang tuaku dan semua tamu yang hadir telah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka gigitan di lehernya. Aku segera berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuaku. Dengan panik ku dekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya, berharap masih ada sedikit hembusan nafas yang terasa.

Nihil. Tak kurasakan apa-apa.

"Appaaaa… Eommaaaa… Irreona.." Aku menangis memanggil orang tuaku yang kini tak lagi bisa menyahuti panggilanku. Saat aku masih tenggelam dalam kesedihanku atas kematian orang tuaku dengan cara yang ganjil, tanpa ku sadari di belakangku telah berdiri 3 orang, ah, bukan 3 orang, coba kau bayangkan, tubuh bagian atas mereka tak tertutupi apapun, hanya sehelai celana panjang yang menutupi tubuh mereka yang sempurna, wajah yang menawan dan mereka memiliki sepasang sayap hitam membentang di punggung mereka, apa kau akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah manusia?

Di daerah bibir hingga dadanya terdapat banyak noda-noda darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dalam fikirku mengira bahwa merekalah yang telah menyebabkan semua ini. Aku sedikit mundur berusaha mencari jalan untuk menghindari mereka. Tak ku sangka ternyata gerakan mereka lebih cepat dari fikiranku. Dalam secepat kedipan mata salah satu dari mereka telah berada di sisiku. Dia memegang bahuku dan hidungnya menyusuri leherku. Tubuhku membeku seketika, tiupan nafasnya di leherku membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Detak jantungku bekerja dua kali lipat mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi Hankyung-ah dia kan jatahmu." Seru salah satu dari mereka. Dia tampak terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tertarik padanya Kibum-ah." Jawab nya sambil kembali mengendusi(?) leherku. Gerakannya sungguh anggun membuat aku lupa bahwa mungkin saja aku bisa mati setelah ini.

"Sungguh jiwanya sangat menggiurkan jika kau tidak mau lebih baik dia untukku." Kata salah satu dari mereka seraya mengerling nakal ke arah namja yang bersamaku saat ini.

"Tidak akan ku berikan dia untukmu Kyuhyun-ah hahaha. Siapa namamu nak?" Pandangannya beralih kepadaku.

"He.. Heechul imnida." Jawabku tergagap karna rasa takut yang luar biasa, meski nada suaranya ramah, semua yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar fikiranku.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Wanginya yang memikat membuat aku begitu saja percaya padanya, sedikit demi sedikit rasa takutku dan rasa sedih karena kehilangan orang tuaku hilang.

"Jangan bilang kau akan membuatnya menjadi the new one?"

"Wae? Jika klan kita semakin banyak bukankah lebih bagus untuk kita Kibum-ah?"

"Ya, kuserahkan semuanya padamu Hankyung-ah, tapi cepatlah membuat keputusan, aku lelah."

"Bagaimana nak? Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang ramah. Dengan mantap aku mengiyakan ajakannya, aku juga bingung dengan pikiranku, mengapa aku mempercayai orang yang telah membunuh orang tuaku? Tapi entahlah, kurasa mahluk yang bernama Hankyung ini baik. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Tapi, aku harus merubahmu dulu." Tubuhku membeku mendengar kata-katanya. Bibirku terkunci tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Mianhaeyo." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ku dengar darinya.

Lalu, dia menancapkan taringnya yang tajam ke leherku. Taringnya bagai mengoyak leherku sangat menyakitkan. Aku berteriak kencang dan tanganku mencakar lengannya yang kekar karena menahan sakit. Lalu, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku dengan noda darah baru di sudut bibirnya. Teriakanku terdengan semakin parau, seketika pandanganku mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

Back sound When the Love Falls – Yiruma end.

Back sound Rainy Sunday – .

Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan membangunkanku dari ketidak sadaranku. Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa tempat tadi aku berbaring. Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah besar yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni, di beberapa bagian telah rusak hanya beberapa ruangan yang masih bisa dibilang layak untuk di tempati.

"Heechul-ah sudah bangun?" Aku mencari sumber suara, ternyata dia Hankyung.

"Kau sudah tertidur selama empat hari, apakah transformasimu sudah sempurna?" Dia duduk di sampingku dengan gerakannya yang anggun dan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa.

"Transformasi?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Lihat saja dirimu di cermin." Dia tersenyum ramah dan menujuk ke arah cermin besar di depanku. Aku bangundari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Langkahku sangat ringan dan tak ku sangka, aku bisa mencapai cermin yang berjarak kira-kira enam meter dari sofa yang tadi ku duduki dengan waktu kurang dari 1 detik. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, seolah bertanya apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi, tapi dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat keherananku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah cermin dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena bayangan orang yang ada di sana berbeda sekali denganku. Dia memiliki mata merah yang menyeramkan, wajah yang menawan, tubuh yang sempurna, dan gerakannya juga sangat anggun. Aku berusaha mencari aku pada bayangan orang yang ada di cermin ini, ya mungkin ada sedikit, tapi sangat sedikit persamaan yang kami miliki.

Saat aku masih terfokus pada bayangan orang yang ada di cermin, Hankyung telah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ini dirimu yang sekarang, terbiasalah saat kau melihat cermin." Dia masih tersenyum geli melihat keherananku.

"Wae?" sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang tak harus ku ajukan.

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan transformasi sempurna, kau telah berubah menjadi Black Angel sama seperti aku, Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

"Apa itu Black Angel?"

"Black Angel adalah mahluk kegelapan yang abadi, memakan jiwa manusia dan tak dapat dikalahkan."

"Jadi aku sudah mati?"

"Tubuh manusiamu sudah mati, tapi kau diperbaharui menjadi mahluk abadi yang lebih sempurna dan lebih kuat." Aku tak menjawab dan kembali mengagumi bayanganku yang ada di cermin.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Aku 16 tahun 4 hari yang lalu."

"Jadi itu pesta ulang tahunmu?"

"Nde.." Nada suaraku terdengar sedih.

"Tak apa, aku juga seumuran denganmu saat aku menjadi mahluk seperti ini."

"Apa sekarang kau menyesalinya?"

"Awalnya mungkin aku menyesalinya, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri mengapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini, tapi kufikir mungkin memang inilah takdirku." Kata-katanya membawa pencerahan di fikiranku, aku percaya sepenuhnya padanya, aku berniat untuk tak akan jauh-jauh darinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Ulang tahun mu belum sempat dirayakan kemarin kan?" Dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Apa mahluk sepertimu juga melakukan beberapa kegiatan manusia seperti jalan-jalan?"

"Hahaha semua mahluk apapun itu juga butuh hiburan kan? Tak terkecuali kami. Kajja, mau ikut tidak?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Ku sambut uluran tangannya. Dia mengajakku ke jendela dan tanpa ku sangka dia melompat keluar dari jendela dan seketika keluar sayap dari punggungnya, mengepak anggun membuatnya mengapung di udara.

Apa aku bisa seperti itu? Aku membatin di dalam hati. Seperti bisa membaca fikiranku, dia meyakinkanku, bahwa aku juga bisa sepertinya, cukup mengikuti instingku katanya. Dia menyuruhku menutup mata, dan ku rasakan dia menggandeng tanganku yang satunya juga. Tanpa aba-aba dia menarik tubuhku lompat keluar dari jendela. Karena takut aku semakin memejamkan mataku dan tak mampu berteriak.

"Buka matamu Heechul-ah" suaranya terdengar ramah. Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku kini aku juga sudah mengapung di udara bersamanya, dan aku melihat sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang dari punggungku saat aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hahahaha apa ku bilang, kau juga bisa kan Heechul-ah?" Dia tersenyum riang.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, aku masih terlalu mengagumi keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku.

"Ayo, Heechul-ah sampai kapan kau mau mengaguminya?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kajja, jangan takut." Dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku dan menggandengku terbang melintasi angkasa.

"Hankyung-sshi, apa manusia yang ada di bawah sana tak bisa melihat wujud kita?"

"Aigoo Heechul-ah jangan terlalu formal padaku, kita kan seumuran harusnya hehehe, tidak mereka tak bisa melihat kita, kecuali kita yang ingin menampakkan wujud kita di hadapan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu harusnya?"

"Ya, umur kita terhenti saat kita sudah mengalami tranformasi."

"Sudah berama lama kau menjadi Black Angel Hankyung-ah?"

"Aku menjadi Black Angel saat tahun 1762." Mukanya berubah muram.

"Mmhh.." Tak kusangka sudah lima puluh tahun dia menjadi Black Angel. Jika ku perhatikan, sepertinya Hankyung baik, sorot matanya memancarkan kesejukan, kata-katanya juga menenangkan. Perlahan-lahan Hankyung melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku

"Hankyung-ah jangan lepaskan aku, aku bisa jatuh." Nada suaraku jelas menggambarkan kepanikan.

"Jangan takut Heechul-ah.. Kau bisa aku yakin, sekarang tenanglah dan kepakkan sayapmu.. Kuyakin sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa dengan sayap itu." Dia meyakinkanku.

Aku mencoba mengikuti instruksinya dan dia benar, aku hanya perlu mengikuti instingku. Kamipun mengudara bersama, menikmati belaian angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku. Di dalam hidupku, tak pernah terfikir olehku sedikitpun akan menjalani hidup keduaku yang seperti ini.

Mulai hari itu aku melakukannya selalu bersama Hankyung, hidup lamanya telah membuatnya mengerti tentang semua ini. Dia mengajariku segalanya, dari cara berburu, cara mencari mangsa yang tepat, sampai cara melatih kemampuanku, mengasah kekuatan yang ku punya. Dan semua Black Angel memiliki tanda mereka sendiri, seperti aku yang memiliki tanda Black Osirys Rose, Hankyung memiliki tanda Black Dragon, Kibum memiliki tanda Snow Flakes, dan Kyuhyun memiliki tanda Black Rose. Hankyung berkata bahwa tanda yang kami miliki merupakan cerminan dari jati diri kami. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti mengapa tandaku berupa Black Osirys Rose.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, saat musim semi, klan kami diserang oleh sekelompok White Angel, mereka beranggotakan sepuluh orang. Sungguh itu adalah pertarungan terbesar dan pertama untukku, saat itu aku sudah cukup matang untuk melawan mereka. Sesungguhnya White Angel bukanlah lawan yang sulit untuk dilumpuhkan, tetapi kami kalah jumlah. Walau kami bisa membunuh 3 orang dari klan mereka, tapi kami harus kehilangan orang yang paling berpengaruh di klan kami.

Dia orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupku. Yang selalu menemaniku sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Dia Hankyung yang ku cintai. Pergi karena tikaman Light Sword tepat di jantungnya. Mulai dari saat itu klan kami pecah dan aku memilih untuk mengembara sendiri, mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Back Sound Rainy Sunday – end.

Siwon pov

Masih tak dapat ku percaya, namja secantik dia telah mengalami banyak kejadian seperti itu. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kerapuhan dan kesendirian. Andai aku bisa menjadi namja yang bisa melindunginya seperti Hankyung. Tapi, molla aku tak akan bisa.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dia membenahi ruang makan tanpa berkata-kata. Tidak biasanya dia selalu ceria, mungkin dia masih sedih ketika harus bernostalgia dengan masa lalu nya. Secara naluri, aku mendekapnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang dingin kaku seketika.

"Jangan sedih." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padanya.

Entah karna kami telah terikat atau apa, seketika dadaku sakit, sakit karna kesedihan yang berkepanjangan, sampai terasa ingin meledak rasanya. Inikah yang dia rasakan? Aku mengeratkan dekapanku, dan dia menangis dalam dekapanku. Tersedu di pundakku. Tanganku mengelus surai hitamnya. Berharap menghilangkan sedikit kesedihannya yang sangat ini. Kurasakan kekecewaan, penyesalan, keputus asaan, kehilangan, dan kesepian yang melebur jadi satu. Jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku dengan meloncat dari apartemen ku ini. Dia mengankat kepalanya dari pundakku, mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku nanar.

"Kau ingat? Aku tidak bisa mati Siwon-sshi.." Bulir-bulir Kristal kembali berjatuhan dari matanya yang indah.

"Aku tau Heechul-ah, dan aku tak ingin kau mati, aku ingin kau selalu disini bersamaku." Tanganku kembali mengelus surai hitamnya seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Gamshamnida Siwon-sshi.. Kau sangat baik padaku." Ada senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang masih dibasahi lelehan air mata.

Sesaat aku merasa ada air yang sejuk mengalir pelan di dalam dadaku. Aku juga merasa bahagia dan perasaan lega yang menggantikan rasa sakit yang dari tadi seperti meremas jantungku kuat-kuat. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak membalas senyumnya. Aku sadar inilah jalinan ikatan kontrak diantara kami. Dia mampu membaca fikiranku dan sebaliknya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat aku sedang berada dekat dengannya.

Kembali aku membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tulus ku berikan untuknya. Tetap tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Tidak ada lagi air mata, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, hanya rasa senang dan syukur. Apa dia sedang berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya kepadaku?

"Selama ada kau disini, aku merasa senang. Bahkan aku lupa dengan masalahku, karena kau telah membuat seluruh hariku menyenangkan. Tak ada lagi dendam yang tersisa, semua terhapus karena mu. Tapi jika akhirnya jiwaku akan berakhir dengan menjadi santapanmu, aku rela memberikan seluruh jiwa ini untukmu my beauty black angel". Aku masih mendekapnya sembari mengelus lembut surai hitamya.

"Tidak Siwon-sshi, kau telah membantuku menghilangkan sedihku, sebagai gantinya aku akan membebaskanmu. Seluruh ingatan tentangku akan dihapus dan semuanya akan kembali. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku". Kembali kurasakan rasa sakit saat dia mengatakan itu. Aku tau ini bukan perasaanku, ini perasaannya.

"Sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu Heechul-ah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Apapun Siwon-sshi." Dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Maukah kau mengubahku menjadi sepertimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu, yang bisa melindungimu, yang bisa beriringan denganmu, bukan sebagai korbanmu dan menjadi makananmu, aku ingin menjadi yang bisa selalu memelukmu, menenagkanmu, menghibur hatimu, menemani kesendirianmu. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai mahluk menawan sepertimu?" dengan tegas kukatakan dan mataku tepat menatapnya.

"Aku.."

TBC


End file.
